TNF and IL-1 have been shown to be central players in the pathological processes underlying many chronic inflammatory and autoimmune diseases. IL-1 is implicated in mediating or exacerbating diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis ((see., Arend, W. P. Arthritis & Rheumatism 38(2): 151-160, (1995)), osteoarthritis, bone resorption, toxic shock syndrome, tuberculosis, atherosclerosis, diabetes, Hodgkin's disease (see., Benharroch, D.; et. al. Euro. Cytokine Network 7(1): 51-57) and Alzheimer's disease. Excessive or unregulated TNF production has been implicated in mediating or exacerbating diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis ((see., Maini, R. N.; et. al. APMIS. 105(4): 257-263, (1997); Feldmann, M., J. of the Royal College of Physicians of London 30(6): 560-570, (1996); Lorenz, H. M.; et. al. J. of Immunology 156(4): 1646-1653, (1996)) osteoarthritis, spondylitis, sepsis, septic shock ((see., Abraham, E.; et. al. JAMA. 277(19):1531-1538, (1997), adult respiratory distress syndrome, asthma ((see., Shah, A.; et. al. Clin. & Exp. Allergy 1038-1044, (1995) and Lassalle, P., et. al. Clin. & Exp. Immunol. 94(1): 105-110, (1993)), bone resorption diseases, fever ((see., Cooper, A. L., et. al. Am. J. of Physiology 267(6 Pt. 2): 1431-1436)), encephalomyelitis, demyelination ((see., Klindert, W. E.; et al. J. of Neuroimmunol. 72(2): 163-168, (1997)) and periodontal diseases.
Clinical trials with IL-1 and TNF receptor antagonists have shown that blocking the ability of these cytokines to signal through their receptors leads to significant improvement, in humans, in inflammatory diseases. Therefore, modulation of these inflammatory cytokines is considered one of the most effective strategies to block chronic inflammation and have positive therapeutic outcomes.
It has also been shown that p38 MAP kinase plays an important role in the translational control of TNF and IL-1 and is also involved in the biochemical signaling of these molecules ((see., Lee, J. C., et al. Nature 372 (6508): 739-46, (1994)). Compounds that bind to p38 MAP are effective in inhibiting bone resorption, inflammation, and other immune and inflammation-based pathologies. The characterization of the p38 MAP kinase and its central role in the biosynthesis of TNF and IL-1 have made this kinase an attractive target for the treatment of diseases mediated by these cytokines.
It would therefore be desirable to provide p38 MAP kinase inhibitors and thereby provide a means of combating diseases mediated by pro-inflammatory cytokines such as ITNF and IL-1. This invention fulfills this and related needs.